


Till death do us part

by classical



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classical/pseuds/classical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of a long, complex story that i have been working on for a while now, but I only just discovered this website, so i decided to post my work here. i hope everyone who reads it (if anyone) enjoys as much as i have enjoyed making it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Marco sat in the drivers seat of an armoured jeep, smocking a cigar and puffing the smoke out the window, with the equivalent of an army's worth of armoured vehicles driving behind him.  
"Sir, do we really need so many munitions and trucks? i doubt they will be putting up much of a fight." exclaimed the passenger, as he struggled to breath through the cigar smoke. "You haven't even told any of us who the target is, only that we will know who it is when we see them." the passenger spoke with a nervous tone, finally recognising his mistake.  
Marcos voice was sharp and firm, "Do you question my planning" he boomed asserting his dominance over the passenger ,watching his hands shake uncontrollably. "well then if you seem to know everything about storming a building, taking hostages, and killing of an intended target without having our men killed by the police, so please tell me YOUR plan.  
The passenger stuttered, "well sir maybe if we-"  
BANG  
Marco watched as the penny sized hole in the drivers head oozed blood.  
"For fucks sake David i was being sarcastic" screamed Marco, as he shoved his 44 magnum back into its holster.  
" I have waited far too long for my plans too be interrupted or adjusted, and i will not wait any longer" as his slams his foot on the gas and speeds to his destination.

"My glory awaits me"


	2. One of those kind of days

Jimmy started his day like every other. wake up, have breakfast, get washed and dressed, brush teeth, grab a coffee on the way to school. At least that is how it was meant to go, but Jimmy's alarm decided to go of 1 hour late which meant his mourning was more like wake up, walk around his room cursing and swearing for five minutes, chuck on some cloths that were lying around his room and grab a piece of toast on the way out of his house. And just to add insult to injury, it was pouring down rain outside so Jimmy's toast went soggy after 5 minutes, rendering it un-edible.  
"looks like it's going to be one of those flaming days" moaned Jimmy as he ran to school to escape the ridiculous amount of rain. hopping and skipping on the way to avoid large puddles. it had only been five minutes by the time he got to school and already h was soaked through to the bone. Meanwhile the head master just waited outside gloating at the other kids as he stood under his cartoonishly large umbrella, occasionally stating "You should have worn a coat" or "You should have taken the car"  
Jimmy had always hated the head master, considering the fact that he was in charge of an entire building filled with kids, he seemed to know basically nothing about them. he always assumed that they all had standard living needs, such as a shower or a car. Jimmy felt that the head master should be someone like his maths teacher, always helping the kids, always trying to understand their problem instead of just pushing the kid aside to be someone else's problem.  
Well at least Jimmy had got himself in the school now as he quickly head over to the bathroom to quickly freshen himself up, or at least he was, until John and his gang showed up to bully him.  
"come on Jimmy, you know the deal, we need to chuck you in the rain for fun with nothing but your pants on" he laughed as he cheered his mates into a frenzy.  
" I'm sure nothing would make you boys happier than striping me down in the bathroom" Jimmy said sarcastically, " but i'm having a shit day as it is so if you could just move aside"  
"not so fast Jimmy, your little mockery tactics are not going to work here, grab him boys" Jimmy tried to run but John and his gang were far to fast and strong, punching him and pinning him to the wall  
Jimmy flung his hands erratically, managing to hit John on the nose and cause blood to trickle down his face. In rage John lunges at Jimmy, smashing his head on the wall.  
"That's it Jimmy, time to pay for what just did, i swear i'll-"  
"you'll what John" A boy appeared behind John in the bathroom, apparently none of his gang had tried to stop him. The stranger stood idly by, waiting for John to let go.  
"Who are you supposed to be" John asked sternly, not willing to back down.  
"My name is Danial Polo" John paused, suddenly anxious of the visitor. "i may not have been in this school long, but I'm sure you are aware of who i am, and more importantly, who my father is, now if you would be so kind as to let mister...."  
"Jimmy" He exclaimed, still gasping for air  
"let mister Jimmy go"  
Immediately, John let go and ran down the corridor with a a faint "no running in the corridors" from one of the teachers.  
Danial offered a hand to help Jimmy up, which accepted thankfully, still unsure if he should trust him.  
"Your Danial Polo, isn't your dad a big time private investor of some kind?" Jimmy asked, he had to know who he was befriending.  
"Yes indeed he is, he runs a private military organisation, the Ovarb. They typically gt hired by the government to take out high value targets"  
"oh" Jimmy replied, now aware of the situation he had just been placed in, " That's cool, i think, can i ask why you helped me, not that I'm ungrateful, it's just that you don't even know me."  
Danial came to a halt, sighed and replied "because, unlike my dad, i don't enjoy using power to defeat the powerless, I'm angered every time i see someone like John, only picking fights that they know they can win, it's never a fair on their opponent."  
Jimmy stood their shocked, not quite processing the fact that the son of a private military contractor is actually a decent person, at least, from what he was saying anyway. "so, wait a minute, are you calling me powerless" asked Jimmy, now slightly annoyed.  
"No not at all, i just did not agree with John picking an unfair fight, so i intervened, simply as that."  
"Oh OK, thank you, but I'm going to maths now, i'll er, see you around" Jimmy began to walk of, only to hear Danial's footsteps follow behind him, "Who does he think he is ,my body guard" Jimmy asked himself. he turned sharply "Look Danial, I'm thankful that you helped me out back their, but you don't have to follow me around for protection"  
Danial laughed, "Actually i was on my way to maths as well, but the fact that you think you need protecting enlightens me" Jimmy paused, shocked, no one had ever really hit him with a witty comeback, it was usually him dealing in wits and puns.  
"well are you going to stand there all day like a dazed scarecrow, or are you going to get a move on" Danial said, quickly passing Jimmy so that h had to sprint to catch up.  
Looking on the upside of things. After a short walk to maths with Jimmy talking to his new found friend, and actually enjoying the company for once in his life, he decided that maybe, just the slim chance, that it might not be one of those days.


	3. not expecting the expected

Jimmy was not sure what surprised him more, the fact that he had just made a friend who's dad could kill anyone in an instance, or that the entire class had been rearranged to give Danial all the space he required.  
This infuriated Jimmy, the thought that his new found friend had asked to whole place, just so he could have some extra space.  
" Perhaps you like to move your chair next to mine" Danial asked in a shy tone, his hands starting to sweat extensively, "if you somehow had not noticed yet, everyone else is a bit too afraid to sit their chair anywhere near mine"  
Now Jimmy understood, Danial did not move the chairs, everyone else did. Danial was sweating because he was afraid he would have to continue sitting alone in class. Jimmy was surprised, he did not expect Danial to be so unpopular, surely everyone would want to be on the good side of the kid who's dad could kill us all and our families, Jimmy knew he would. Jimmy glanced at his teacher, who nodded before Jimmy had a chance to ask, so he simply dragged the closest chair he could towards the centre of the room, then it hit him. The silence, How had he not noticed it. ordinarily this would be on of the loudest classes in the school, but everyone was deathly quiet. Were people actually this scared of Danial, enough to keep completely silent in case they accidentally annoy him. Perhaps that was why no one wanted to be his friend, with the amount of drama that goes on in this school, the chances were that they would easily offend him.  
"Well, it seems ,to my surprise, that your really not that popular" Jimmy said with an enthusiastic tone, trying to cheer Danial up, this sudden mood swing troubled Jimmy. Danial had gone from cheery and expressive to afraid and shy in the space of 5 minutes.  
"look" Jimmy began, "It will be break time in a moment, I'll introduce you to my mates, show everyone that you're just an ordinary person looking to get through school and make friends" Jimmy tried to make the last part sound enthusiastic, but in all honesty he only had about in school, and they were not quite the most accepting of people, but they trusted Jimmy, so surely that would be enough for them to trust Danial. Besides, Jimmy owed it to Danial, if it was not for him Jimmy would probably be in the nurses office with a towel wrapped around him.  
"Well if they are any bit as open minded as you are, I'm sure I'll be fine." Danial replied halfheartedly, before realising that the silence in the room meant that everyone could here their conversation.  
"ooohhh, Jimmy's got himself a boyfriend" Shouted Claudia from the back, but before Jimmy could respond, his maths teacher replied  
" Claudia, shut up and do your work, and besides, even if that were the case, which I'm sure it's not, there would be nothing wrong with it, unless of course you are still living in the 20th century"  
Jimmy admired his maths teacher's skill for always having a witty comeback, it was enough to end the silence and make to whole class burst out laughing, well almost the whole class, Claudia just sat in her chair with a miserable look on her face that said "go fuck yourself", but not one noticed. Everyone had finally returned to their usual chatty selves, trying to sell food, talking about celebrities. But Jimmy never really talked in class, his head was pretty much always down doing work, granted, if his friends were here he would probably be talking to them, but they were typical in the class below him.  
"Nothing you want to talk about?" Dan asked from the side, Jimmy suspected that Dan just could not be bothered with the work, but as he peaked over at his book, he noticed that Dan was completely finished, and he was correct, at least according to Jimmy.  
"Well" Jimmy replied, "you're clearly a smart person, what are you doing in a school like this? your dad would be ridiculously rich in his line of work, you could have gone to a boarding school or a private one at least"  
"Funny you should ask actually, my dads company has a rival group who will stop at nothing to to ensure that they are the wealthiest men alive. They call themselves OLIK's, highly trained, much like the men my father employs. The reason I'm here is because the OLIK would use me in order for my father to close down his business. Then there would be no one in the market to oppose their leader. I'm here because a state school is the last place you'd look to find the son of one of the wealthiest men in England."  
Jimmy paused a moment to digest everything before ...  
"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT" Jimmy shouted loud enough for the whole class to turn their heads in shock, even his teacher had nothing to say in the situation. The whole class stayed perfectly still, not making a sound. Jimmy looked around, still red from embarrassment.  
"sorry everyone" he said automatically, " I just slammed my hand on the desk" He lied, but it was enough for most people to continue to the chatter, one of the kids even offered to sell him pain relief, before the teacher quickly reminded him that selling and drugs were not allowed in school.  
"you did not need to over react so much" Danial said, ignoring the kid selling ibuprofen.  
"Well, I'm sorry, how would you react to your friend telling you that they were a hunted man, who could be killed at any moment."  
Danial laughed.  
Insulted, Jimmy asked, "Whats so funny"  
Danial replied, "so we are friends then" he smiled as if the though actually pleased him.  
"As long as you don't die, then yes, we're friends" Jimmy said sarcastically

The rest of the lesson went on as normal, talking, work and more talking.  
Normal that is, until the speaker announcement.  
"This is a message for all pupils and staff" It was the headmaster, but something was odd, usually his voice was filled with pride, but this time his voice was shaky.  
"If everyone could remain in their seats until these men have cleared the building, they have assured me that, as long as they are met with no opposition, there will be no bloodshed"  
Just at that moment, 3 men burst through the door, wearing DPM uniform and carrying L98 bull-pup rifles. Jimmy recognised both sets of equipment from his cadet training, but that didn't make sense, the L98 was a training rifle for cadets, not ,who Jimmy could only imagine were trained gunmen, would use.  
The headmaster spoke again, "Now if you all just sit still in your seats, these men are just going to take a couple of names........... Did i do ok?" The headmaster was talking to someone else now, someone in the same room as the announcer, then another voice spoke out, a sharp and firm voice.  
" You did exactly as instructed headmaster, and now your roll is complete"  
The headmaster spoke quickly and erratically again "wait wait wait...."  
BANG, the sound echoed through out the school, everyone, Jimmy included, was screaming before the voice started again  
"SILENCE" The sound from the speakers was loud enough for everyone to shut up.  
"As instructed children, violence will be met with violence, and if you have not already noticed, my boys are carrying much larger toys. Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in-between, there is no need to panic, one person has already died today, lets not make it 3."  
The voice chuckled in the background before the speakers cut of, leaving Jimmy and his entire class at the mercy of 3 armed guards.


	4. Dumbest idea of his life

Jimmy did not move a muscle  
He watched as the guards threatened his teacher at gunpoint for the register, then proceeding to smack him over the head with the but of his rifle.  
The class could not help but scream, losing their minds over their teacher laying limp on the floor.  
"QUIET" the gunman shouted, pointing the rifle in the air and shooting 3 times to grab their attention. "the next person to speak out of line will have an extra hole in their head" he paused, letting the threat sink in, "Am i understood?"  
The class all nodded, too afraid to speak.  
"Good, now when we call your name, raise you hand, OK" The class sat silently as the guard went down the list.  
"Claudia" she raised a hand, "Jonas" he raised his hand, and so on with every name "Jimmy"  
He raised his hand ever so slightly, making himself look as innocent and nonthreatening as possible. He was bottling up his urge to try to go strait Rambo on all the guards, and take back to entire school, he'd been waiting for the opportunity to beat the shit out of someone for ages, and this would be his chance to do so without his everyone hating him for it. He knew that if that guard got close enough, he could push the button to set the L98 to safety, meaning that he could engage in close quarters combat, knocking out the guard as he tried to pull the trigger on the rifle that would not fire> After, Jimmy would pick up the rifle, disable the safety and release a full magazine of 30 rounds into the rest of the guards.   
"Danial.......Polo" The guard looked like Christmas had just come early, before Jimmy had a chance to carry out his completely full proof plan, Danial was dragged to his feet and rushed out of the room by 2 of the guards, leaving the classroom alone with only one guard. Jimmy had just come to the realisation of what happened, these men were here for Danial, it adds up, Jimmy could now clearly see a badge on the guards uniform displaying the word "OLIK" These men were sent here to capture, and possible kill Danial.   
"fuck that" Jimmy whispered to himself, but clearly to loudly as the guard turned to face Jimmy.  
"what did you say" Asked the guard, as he slowly began approached Jimmy.   
"oh nothing" Jimmy replied sarcastically, barely hiding the grin on his face. "I was just wondering if you actually had the guts to kill us and look us strait in the eyes at the same time" he began to almost laugh.  
"You think your funny, do you?" the guard asked, aiming his gun at Jimmy, "you think i won't kill you, i could pull this trigger right now and you wouldn't say another word"  
Jimmy almost fell apart laughing, he needed to antagonise the guard. "It's not that i don't think that you can kill me, no on the contrary, I know first hand the damage that rifle will do to me, no no no, I'm saying i don't think you could do with a knife, honourably, giving your opponent a fighting chance. How about that, a little knife fight between you and me.  
"Yeah, and why would i do that" replied the guard, as he starts to get out his knife, twisting it in his palm to show off his skill.  
"Whats a matter, scared that you, a trained mercenary who has most likely killed hundred of people, could be beaten by a small scrawny 16 year old." Jimmy began laughing again, he had to make his opponent seem weak in front of everyone.  
"Fine then you cocky bastard, on your feat" Jimmy stood up, and gestured to the knife and gun, "You going to keep those? what happened to fair fight"  
The guard snarled, and dug his knife into the table and chucked the rifle to the floor, "fine then" he replied "looks like this will be a good old fashioned fist fight"  
"That's what you think" Jimmy thought to himself, he knew he could never actually beat this guard in a fight, the guy was built like a brick wall, bulky and big, Jimmy wouldn't be surprised if his muscles had muscles. But that didn't matter, this was a battle of Brains over Brawn, so Jimmy began his act, jumping back and forth between his class mates and starting to head toward the window. Jimmy made it look as if he was about to escape, this in turn forced the guard to charge at him. His footsteps shook the room, but that didn't matter, Jimmy now had one goal, to run strait at the bulldozer heading his way. Jimmy had only one moment to think "What the FUCK am i doing" before he rolled strait under the speeding behemoth, who tripped over a table, trying to turn himself. Jimmy grabbed the L98 and proceeded to aim the gun at the guard who was only a couple of meters away from Jimmy. The guard may have been dumb, but even he knew what a bullet would do to him.  
"LIE DOWN NOW" shouted Jimmy, trying to keep his voice as low as possible to make the guards in the rest of the building think that he was just another guard. The guard got down on his knees, Jimmy walked around him, close enough to not miss a shot, but far away enough to be grabbed by the guard. The guard was shaking.  
"What's a matter, afraid of some small little boy" Jimmy said, before remembering that he had a much bigger picture to look at, Danial was still in danger, and if Jimmy didn't find him soon, he may die.   
"You should be" Jimmy whispered as he smacked the guard round the back of the head with his rifle. He may have been an ass hole, but Jimmy had knew it was never fair to take a mans life if that man was on his knees. Jimmy was no executioner.

"You should have pulled the trigger" someone said, Jimmy couldn't pinpoint who.  
"who said that, Jimmy looked at the class, their faces filled with either fear or amazement. But no one replied. Was he going mad, surly this brief life or death situation hadn't already made him lose the plot. It didn't matter, Jimmy had a much bigger task, he asked the remainder of his classmates to remain in the room as he slowly stepped out the classroom, taking and immediate right down the stairs. It seemed that the rest of the guards were in the other class rooms. At least Jimmy hoped so, he was in no position to be spotted by the guards as he ventured out the building after Danial.   
Jimmy was following the black streaks on the floor he hoped were made when Danial's shoes were dragged along the floor. He was outside the school now, heading past the playground. The black streaks had been replaced by bloody marks on the playground floor, heading toward the the physical education studios. The worst of thoughts had began to flood Jimmy's mind, they've killed him, they've beat him, they've cut his body and made him suffer. No, Jimmy couldn't focus on that, he had a path that he knew would lead him to Danial, and he followed it all the way to the corner of the studio. He only stopped before turning the corner because he heard that voice again.   
"WAIT" Jimmy looked around, but could see anyone, but now he could hear different voices. He slowly peaked round the corner to see 6 guards all with their rifles aimed at Danial, who was blindfolded and kneeling on the floor.He had a bright red mark on his forehead, dripping blood all down his face. His blond hair had been tainted red by the blood. Jimmy was furious, they were actually about execute his friend. Jimmy raised his rifle and aimed at the men before  
BANG! Jimmy stood there, frozen, he hadn't pulled the trigger, and he watched as Danial's lifeless body hit the floor and the guards began dowsing the body in gasoline. As the guards watched the fire grow, Jimmy snapped back into reality. Raising his rifle once more, lining up his sights to the guards facing his direction before unleashing 6 rounds at the guards, the first found their target, strait into the chest of the first 2 guards, the third was off slightly so the guard was hit strait in the leg. The guard that shot Danial, Jimmy took extra care to make sure that bullet went strait to his brain. The fifth bullet went into the guards hand, making him crawl on the floor in pain. But the sixth bullet missed, leading to a lengthened shootout between Jimmy and the last guard. Jimmy had to resort to a pointless spray and prey methods, swinging his gun around the corner and pulling the trigger.   
Jimmy was ready to rush around the corner to try and take the guard by surprise before he heard that voice again.  
"turn around" Jimmy spun around only to be smashed in the face by , a mans fist. More guards! The punch had knocked the sense out of Jimmy, as he fell to the floor, slowly losing consciousness. His vision slowly turned to black as he looked at what seemed like 8 pairs of feet standing around him, before completely passing out on the floor.


End file.
